powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavy Strike
The power to enhance physical attacks by moving and gaining momentum. Technique of Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Strength. Also Called * Mega Whack * Power Strike Capabilities User is able to increase the effects of their strikes by moving and gaining momentum. Applications *Crushing Associations * Energy Strike * Enhanced Combat * Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Strength * Paralysis Inducement * Smite * Vibration Emission * Weapon Proficiency Known Users Known Objects * Fist of Tebigong (Xiaolin Showdown) * Fist of the Iron Bear (Xiaolin Chronicles '') Gallery Berserk_v1_p020-021.png|With his titanic strength and years of wielding heavy oversized swords, Guts ''the Black Swordsman (Berserk) demonstrates his herculean strength whenever he swings his slabsword, Dragon Slayer. Aizen Cuts Kokujou Tengen Myouou.gif|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) applied tremendous force in his swordsmanship, allowing him to destroy Shikai and Bankai of powerful Shinigami with great ease. File:Shigure_using_Giga_Phantom.png|Shigure (Code:Breaker) using his Giga Phantom to enlarge his fist to shatter anything in one blow. Death (Darksiders) Mace.jpg|Death (Darksiders) can use a variety of weapons to cause heavy attacks. Super Saiyan Goku Meteor Smash.gif|Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) Dante vs Vergil.gif|Dante's (Devil May Cry) Swordsmaster Style emphasis effective brute force, able to match the precision of Vergil's Dark Slayer Style. Luffy Silent Rage.gif|With his immense strength, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) isn't known to pull his punches, like sending a World Noble flying with a standard punch... File:Luffy_pounding_Enel.jpg|...applying his monstrous strength through his techniques like the Gum Gum/Gomu Gomu Bazooka... Katakuri's Zan Giri Mochi 2 (One Piece).gif|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) using his Zan Giri Mochi technique. Heavy Strike By Shin.png|Shin of the Hi Shin Unit's (Kingdom) superhuman strength allows him to deliver powerful and heavy strikes against his opponents, like when he sent Rin Ko of the Four Heavenly Kings and his horse reeling... Shin's Strength (1) Kingdom.png|...send Kaine flying while she blocked his strike... Shin vs. Gyou'Un Kingdom.png|...and continues with General Ou Ki's Podao. Heavy Strike by Ren Pan Kingdom.PNG|With his strength of over 100 men, Ren Pa (Kingdom) can deliver heavy and powerful blows against his opponents... Shin survives Ren Pa's strike Kingdom.PNG|...creating a crater while attacking Shin. Rin Bu Kun SMASH!! Kingdom.png|Rin Bu Kun of Chu (Kingdom) instantly kills 5th army commander, Dou Kin with his war mace. Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kou Yoku 1.png|Kou Yoku of the Thunder (Kingdom) lives up to his nicknamed quite well. Ba Tei's Strike Kingdom.png|Ba Tei of Rigan (Kingdom) delivers a heavy blow against Shin, smashing not only him but the bark off a tree in the process. Ou Hon's Destructive Power Form Kingdom.png|Ou Hon of the Gyoku Hou Unit (Kingdom) displaying his style of Earl Shi's Destructive Power. Gyou' Un's Heavy Strike Kingdom.jpg|Gyou' Un of Zhao (Kingdom) devastating a Qin battalion. Shi Ryou's Strength Kingdom.png|Shi Ryou (Kingdom) Terra BBS.png|Terra's (Kingdom Hearts) fighting style is heavily dependent on brute strength, using slowly but very heavy and hard-hitting attacks to decimate his enemies. Heavy Strike by Sentry (2).jpg|The Sentry (Marvel Comics) sends Ares, the God of War flying with a simple punch. Heavy Strike by Spider-Man.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Heavy Strike by Power Man.jpg|Victor Alvarez/Power Man (Marvel Comics) Heavy Strike by Hawksmoor.jpg|Jack Hawksmoor (WildStorm/DC Comics) Yongbi's Staff 1.png|Yongbi (Yongbi the Invincible) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries